What happened next
by AnImEiSaWeSoMe22
Summary: A continuation from where the anime left off. Simple as that. My first fanfiction rated T because i'm paranoid enjoy. This is not canon with the manga


**I do not own sekaiichi hatsukoi **

_It's been a week since that incident in the rain. _

Flash back to Ristu and Masamune holding hands on that rainy night.

Ristu had started to get flustered remembering how he tried telling Masamune how he felt that night but, the rain drowned out his voice at that given moment.

_Takano hasn't even asked what I said since that night. _

As the brunet was in thought over this he had glanced at the dark haired man looking over some papers at his desk. The man noticed the green eyes on him and also glanced at the other. Ristu quickly turned back to his computer and began to get back to his work.

_Why am I thinking about this stuff right now? I should be getting work done! I said it, even if takano didn't hear it, its better that way!….If it's better that way….why did I feel so upset when he asked what I said? Why do I feel like I'm lying to myself about it being better he didn't know…._

" Hey Ric-chan are you ok? you look a bit un eased." Kisa asked his co worker.

" Uh yea, just um a bit tired." Ritsu lied.

Kisa wasn't sure if he was lying or not but he was content with that answer. " It is hard to get much sleep with this job." He said in an understanding tone.

Masamune put down his papers, arose from his chair and…. " WILL YOU TO STOP CHITCHATTING AND GET BACK TO WORK!" It was close to the deadlines so the chief-editor was not going to let anyone slack right now.

The two employees turned back to their work before a stapler or something got thrown at them.

_That's right I have to call the Arthur to see she's almost done. The deadline is in two days. _He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed the authors number. _Ok get your mind off of __**that **__and focus on work._

"Hello This is Onodera, I was wondering how close you are to finishing your manuscript. Really that's great! Ok yes I'll get it tomorrow. Right, goodbye.

_This is great she only has 1 more page left! _Ritsu let out a sigh of relief he wouldn't need to rush around as much he usually had too. Some hours later he noticed less people were in the office, he looked up at the wall clock. _Wow time passed quickly, yet I got a lot done today. _Within a few minutes Ritsu had grabbed everything he needed and was about to leave the office in a great mood, when someone's voice made him stop.

" Oi Onodera wait up." Masamune was walking over to the brunet. Said brunet's great mood was now being replaced with annoyance.

" You know we don't have to leave together everyday."

" I never said I was leaving I actually have a meeting to get to." Masamune replied

" Oh, then why did you want me to wait? Ritsu questioned his boss. Who just stared at him for a moment before finally saying something

" oh no reason." With that he started to walk off.

_He really gets on my nerves. Why stop me if he had nothing to even say._

The brunet left the office trying to get back into his good mood. He got into the elevator, and waited for it to reach the ground floor. When It opened again Yokozawa was entering as Ritsu left it. Before passing each other they both glanced at the other.

_Ever since that conversation, Yokozawa hasn't said anything to me about Takano endless it was work related. Has he really accepted me? I'm not even dating Takano though so, so…_

" Sir are you alright?" a woman asked the man who was just looking down with an un eased look on his face.

" Oh uh yes I'm fine just tired is all." Ritsu lied again

" Oh I see" the woman replied

" Yea I was just leaving, now good bye" With that Ritsu left the publishing company building and headed back to his apartment to get some shut eye

That night Ritsu had a strange dream. He was at work, excited because the manga series he had edited was going to become an anime. He was going to call the Arthur but something changed. The bustling room went silent. No one was in the office he was alone, well almost alone. Masamune was Still there. Walking over to The editor.

" Hey Takano, where is every-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Masamune had kissed him.

" TAKA-" The brunet shot straight up from shock, but quickly realized he was home in bed.

_Why do I always have those types of Dreams? Normally I only get them when I pass out at work….what on earth is wrong with me._

He put his hand on the side of his hand.

_My hearts pounding right now. I'm sure its shock from that dream_

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to splash some water onto his face. When he came back out he looked at his clock.

_5:45am_

" I guess I can start my day early." So began Ritsu's day. He decided to go get some breakfast somewhere then head to the Arthur's to get the manuscript. When He left his apartment, Masamune was leaving his as well.

" Your up early Onodera."

" Ah well I woke up early so I decided to do something's before heading to work. What about you Takano? Another meeting?" Ritsu asked his superior.

" Yea yesterdays meeting went no where, but we all did agree to try again in the morning." It was easy to tell Masamune was not looking forward to the meeting at all.

" Well I hope this meeting goes better than before." Ritsu said while walking to the elevator, but Masamune grabbed his arm.

" Hold on there's something that I've been meaning to ask for awhile."

Ritsu turned his head to look at the other man.

" What would that be?" He asked. Masamune locked eyes with Ritsu.

"What did you say before, on that rainy night? I feel like I really missed something important. That's why I stopped you yesterday, but thought it would be better to ask back at the apartments or when we were at a more private location"

" Uh I-it was nothing important at all." Ritsu replied. He couldn't think straight Masamune's Amber eyes looking right into his green one's, was not helping him try to stay calm. He could feel his face heating up, so he quickly turned his head away from Masamune's stare.

" If it wasn't important why are you acting like this?" Masamune knew the other was all flustered.

_Why can't I just say it? My heart's pounding, it feels like its going to explode. I have to get away from him. I'm not ready to repeat what I said._

"Ritsu, did you maybe say something about how you feel about me?"

Ritsu's eyes widened. " No of course not!" He got his arm out of Masamune's grip and quickly went over to the elevator and pushed the down button multiple times.

_Hurry up hurry up!_

The second the elevator door opened Ritsu ran in and pushed the ground floor button multiple times as well. The doors shut and he took a huge sigh. There were now questions in Ritsu's own head.

_Why did I fall for him again and Why can't I seem to tell him that now?_

**Arthur note: **  
**So I hope you all liked it, please review, I will update as soon as I can**


End file.
